Alvin the Chipmunk: Homecoming
by chipettebritt4ever
Summary: After Chipwrecked Alvin could not escape of the island,he reach a beach where he meets new friends and is reunited with Brittany, Can he return to home? Next act in 22/01/2016
1. Prologue: The Island

**Prologue: The island**

After the island is about to explode, Alvin and the others guys are on the boat, Ian heads to save Dave, Alvin joins but before leaving tells Brittany.

"If I do not return in 6 minutes, leave without me, okay? Before, I want you to know this."

Alvin closes his eyes and on his head to Brittany, and kisses her.

The red Chipmunk away from she and runs into Dave. When he arrives he sees "Ian" and "Zoey" discussing, Zoey cannot save Dave.

Alvin furious jumps to the head of Zoey biting and clawing.

Ian saves Dave, but the trunk (bridge) is broken.

Alvin says:  
"Dave get out of here, I'll be fine" while him still fighting with Zoey

Ian and Dave get to the boat and everyone is wondering, where is Alvin?

Brittany remembered what Alvin said, and told the rest.  
6 minutes are over, Brittany and the others paddled.

Alvin manages to knock out "Zoey" with a stone. And he goes to the beach but it was late.

Brittany turned her head to see the island and get to see Alvin, She screams  
"Alvinnnnnnnnn !" but nobody listens.

Alvin raised his right hand and says goodbye to Brittany then went to the forest of the island slowly.

Alvin climbs a palm tree and saw the explosion was becoming strong again, and was hit with a stone that came from the explosion.

Alvin went flying with a palm tree to the river where he remained unconscious for several hours


	2. Act 1 Chapter 1: The adventure begins

**Act 1: Road to the Desert**

 **Chapter 1: The adventure begins**

 **A day later**

-"I think he's waking up," said a soft voice

Alvin open your eyes, I look around and saw that he was on a beach.

-"Not again!" Exclaimed the red chipmunk "Again on the beach but where?"

-"You are in Mexico, my friend," replied a deep voice

Alvin turned around and saw three figures.

-"Who are you?

-"My name is Mia, handsome," replied a beautiful skunk, with purple eyes.

-"I am Leon" added a little mole with glasses.

-"And I'm Toby" said a beaver with a scarf.

-"Well, hello, I'm Alvin, Alvin Seville, I would like to stay and talk to you but I have to go.

-"So fast?" Mia interrupted, "To where?

-"My home in New York"

-"How do you plan to get there?" Added Toby

-"I'll manage to get"

-"We can help, handsome" said Mia

-"Really?" Alvin exclaimed with a smile.

-"You can cross the border of Chihuaha Desert, which is in the south; if you can get LIVE, you  
will be on the United States, but if you get caught, you will be locked"

Alvin gulped

-"Can you help me?"

-"We help but, we receive something in return?" Asked the Mole

Alvin thought about for 1 minute

-"You can join me band"

-"How it is called?"

-"Alvin and the Chipmunks"

-"mmm, wait, I will talk with my friends"

Leon began to talk and coordinate with his friends after 2 minutes, replied.

-"Done deal"

-"So, let's go"

-"Not so fast" Toby interrupted "First we go to sleep"

-"But..."

-"Sleep!"

-"Okay"

Alvin took Toby to a tree house where he had 3 beds and a sofa, Toby took some blankets for  
Alvin could sleep.

When everyone was asleep, Alvin went and looked at the stars.

-"I will return to you... Brittany"

After five minutes he went to sleep but woke Mia.

Mia said in his mind.

-"Long time no see someone so handsome" and she went back to sleep.

The next day

The four furry friends, began the journey, jumping from branch to branch until they stopped by the cry of Mia.

-"I'm hungry!"

-"You Can not stand?" Leon whisper.

-"I can not"

-"Well, going to the beach is close, there we will find blackberries, I'm hungry too, haha."

Reached to the beach and Leon said.  
"All seek blackberries, catch all that you can"

The four furry friends were separated and searched blackberries, after 5 minutes Mia screams.

-"Come, I found someone unconscious"

Leon came, and looking at the body replied.

-"Let him some blackberries, with that she will survive"

Toby joined.

-"We can not abandon she"

Until Alvin arrived.

-"Can not be"

Alvin dropped all berries.

-"Hey, she did not need all the blackberries, only a few"

Alvin came and the first thing he did was rub her cheeks

-"Brittany"

-"Oh look, she is awakening" Whisper Mia

Brittany wake up and open her eyes says

-"Alvin"

Brittany hug the neck of Alvin

-"I thought I'd lost you forever," said the rose chipette; in tears

-"Never," replied the red chipmunk

Everyone was shocked and happy to see so happy scene except Mia he said in his mind.

-"As soon as we started and competition comes"

Mia with her tail separates Alvin and Brittany

-"I do not want to interrupt you, but I still hungry; You, rose baby; if you're staying with us, you  
have to help"

-"Yeah," Brittany replied "And I'm not a baby, I have 16 years"

Alvin grabbed the hand of Brittany.

-"We will look for blackberries"

Both went hand in hand.

-"Let the games begin" Mia whispered softly

 **I did not think** **you would like it so much, I have written the chapters but I have to translate because my language is Spanish, I will strive for the following chapter are longer.**


	3. Act 1 Chapter 2: Flashback and Nightmare

**Act 1: Road to the Desert**

 **Chapter 2: Flashbacks and Nightmares**

The day was getting dark, darkness covered the whole forest, the stars shone in the sky.

All went to the little tree house.

Mia, Leon and Toby went to their beds to sleep while Alvin and Brittany sat on the sofa and began to speak.

-"How did you get here?" Alvin started "Where is Dave and the others?"

-"Well, it's a long story," replied the pink chipette.

-"Okay, let's start from the beach"

 **Two days before**

Brittany saw Alvin goodbye and entered into tears but the noise of the volcano, not allowed to hear the cries of pink Chipette

Brittany in despair, jumped into the water and jumped with all her might to reach the island.  
After she came to the island, he began to find Alvin; the small explosion expelled rocks that hit  
Brittany, after two minutes of hard hits, she found Alvin on a palm then she started up until a strong explosion led her to the beach on the island.

She got up and saw the red chipmunk on a palm tree in the sea.

-"Alvin!" Shouted the pink Chipette

Brittany was very hurt and nearly fainting, without thinking she began to jump with pain pieces of wood floating in the sea.

When she was a jump to get to the palm tree, she fainted.

-"Just a little more," she whispered and closed her eyes

The wind separated the Chipmunk and The Chipette.

The separation of the two was getting bigger.

While on the boat with Dave, Ian and the other Chipmunks (The Island was destroyed).

-"Iufff" said Jeanette "We came out alive"

-"But without Alvin" whisper Teodoro

-"He's in a better place," Simon added, "We will never forget"

-"But what will become of us?" asked Eleonor

-"The band will continue" Ian interrupted "But now will be Brittany and Chipmunks.

-"That would have liked Alvin" Dave said, "What do you think? Brittany"

Everyone realized that Brittany was not among them.

-"Brittany" shouted all.

-"There cannot be Brittany and Chipmunks without Brittany" shout Ian

-"probably she returned to the island" exclaimed Jeanette

-"But the island is shattered"

-"Also if the explosion did not kill them, they can drown"

All kept minutes of silence for the two stars of the band.

-"Do you think Jeanette and the Chipmunks?"

-"Do not!" shouted all

Suddenly a helicopter appears Their salvation.

 **Returning to** **the** **present time.**

-"Dave and the others have probably escaped" whisper Brittany

-"I will return home and everything will be as before," replied Alvin

-"Go to sleep"

-"We sleep together on the couch, hehe"

Alvin lay on the couch Brittany then pounced on him, and she put her head on the chest of the red chipmunk.

-"Good night" They said both

It had dawned  
Alvin woke up and saw Brittany; I began to walk the entire tree house and found no one.  
"Hello?, Britt !, Leon!..., Toby!"  
Suddenly a tremor shook the tree house which caused Alvin stumbled.  
"What the hell happened? Shouted Alvin  
Alvin left the house and was shocked to see the outside.  
It was the island, the island where he separated from his brothers, the island where I fight Zoey, the island where away from Brittany.

-"Cannot be"

Out of nowhere began to sprout trees and rocks came.

-"What's going on?"

Alvin ran towards the beach and saw Brittany, Eleanor and Theodore building a wooden boat.

-"Alvin Where were you? Exclaimed Brittany

-"But"

-"Let us finish the ship before the island destroys everything"

After a minute all disappeared. Alvin was suddenly teleported into the jungle on the island and  
saw Zoey knocked.

Alvin knew what this meant

Alvin ran wing beach and saw all in the wooden boat.

The red chipmunk ran to try to reach the ship but the road was infinite.

-"Damn-n-n-n-n!" Alvin shout

That Alvin opens his eyes, it was a nightmare.

-"Are you okay?" whisper the pink chipette

-"Yes, I'm fine, it was just a bad dream," answered the red squirrel.

-"It was just a dream"

-"It was a dream of what happened on the island"

-"Since the passage of the island, the important thing is that we are together again"

-" Yes, you're right "

The Chipette kissed him on the cheek of Alvin, and closed their eyes to sleep.

 **I** **take longer** **in this chapter** **because** **it** **changed,** **I thought** **load the** **Chapter 2** **on Thursday** **but** **many things** **change** **, the important thing** **is that** **here** **you have it**


	4. Act 1 Chapter 3: Chipmunk vs Hedgehog

**Act 1: Road to the Desert**

 **Chapter 3: Chipmunk vs Hedgehog  
**

It is a new day, the sun shines and everything got up to go to the Chihuahua Desert.

Along the way, Mia pulled away team saying

-"Then I reached, I have some unfinished business"

Mia walked away and went to a small cave, and into cry.

-"Twins hedgehogs!"

-"Who speaks?" said a deep voice

-"It's me, Mia"

-"Hello Mia, what do you need?"

-"Hello Axel, Hi Han, need to repay me the great favor"

-"And it is?"

-"You must to finish with a pink chipmunk"

-"Perfect" shouted both hedgehogs "That's easy... Wait, the chipmunk is pink? Or she has pink  
clothes?

-"Puff... She has pink clothes"

-"Roger, when you see a thorn in the ground is because you have to separate them and an  
escort, so she would not suspect"

-"All right"

Mia left the cave and ran with her team.

 **An hour later**

-"Mia Where were you?

-"These are personal matters"

After a minute they found a thorn in the ground, all ignored, except Mia.

-"The signal" Mia whisper in her mind, then shout "Seek food, we are very close to the desert,"  
Leon and Toby seek in the south, Alvin and Baby pink seek in the north, and I will seek in the East. . . Now!"

All obeyed the orders of Mia.

Meanwhile Alvin and Brittany.

-"Isn't it strange that Mia has brought us together?"

-"Maybe she already knows that we like to be together... hehe"

-"I think we're in danger"

-"What can happen to us?"

Then a tree fell in front of them.

-"Look, that can happen to us" exclaimed the pink Chipette"

A sandstorm appears

-"Stay away from the pink girl" said a deep voice

-"if I do not want?"

-"You will suffer with her"

-"Come asshole"

-"You asked for it"

The sandstorm is gone, and there were two hedgehogs above the fallen tree

-"My name is Axel"

-"And I'm Han"

"-And we urchins twin" shouted at the same time

-"Axel, look at the red chipmunk" whisper Han

-"He is... is...Alvin the stupid chipmunk, with girlfriend? Haha"

-"Wait, who are you? Have we met? And Britt's not my girlfriend... yet"

Alvin stood in front of Brittaney a defensive stance looking at the two hedgehogs

-"New mission, Axel, Revenge against chipmunk" Han said

-"I do not remember who you are but if you want problems, you found" Alvin replied

-"We'll see" shouted both Hedgehogs

-"Britt, get out of here... Now!" Alvin shouted

the pink Chipette got out of the place for help

Alvin decided to confront hedgehogs starting with a blow to the face of Han

instantly, they answered with a blow to the stomach of Alvin, causing him to fall to the ground.

The chipmunk got up and grabbed the tails of hedgehogs throwing a tree.

Hedgehogs were furious and began to throw thorns, Alvin eluded all thorns, but Han appeared and grabbed his neck.

"You're mine, after I finish with you, your girlfriend will be the next"

-"Nooooooo" Alvin shouted

The red chipmunk grabbed the neck of Han, with his tail, and then gave him a heavy blow in  
the face of hedgehog.

Axel squirrel grabbed from behind and shouted

-"Brother Now!"

Han approached and began beating Alvin

Brittany was running, hear the screams of pain of Alvin, and decided to return

When she arrived, she starts charging towards Han

-"Leave him alone," shouted the pink Chipette in tears

Han turned to see and received an extremely nasty blow to the stomach, with head of Brittany.

The blow knocked down Han.

-"Britt, behind the tree" shouted Alvin

The pink Chipette hid behind a tree and saw an ax

-"This must be the ax to cut down the tree that a few minutes ago"

Brittany began to fell a tree pointing to the combat

Alvin was fighting with Axel in which Alvin was losing

The red chipmunk hear a voice saying "Alvin, get out of there" and saw a tree falling

Alvin used his last ounce of strength to jump, Axel did not realize the tree and fell on him

-"Brother!" Han shout

-"Britt, get out of here," whispered the chipmunk

Both chipmunks went to the meeting point with others

While Han moved the tree

-"Brother, do not leave me" Han whisper

-"Sorry Han, I was not strong enough to defeat a chipmunk"

-"No brother, we will end up with that chipmunk together"

-"I do not think this is the end of Axel"

-"No no no"

-"I want you to know it was an honor to fight beside you"

Axel stopped breathing

-"No brother, your death will not be in vain, I will crush that chipmunk, brother, I'll do it for  
you"

Han buried his brother in the same place where he died; and He went into the unknown in search of revenge.

 **I find it** **impossible to make** **longer episodes** **but at least** **I try,** **the next chapter** **will be completely** **ready** **for Sunday**


	5. Act 1 Chapter 4: Arriving at the Desert

**Acto 1: Road to the Desert**

 **Chapter 4: Arriving at the Desert  
**

The chipmunk and Chipette came to the meeting point with their friends

When they met, everyone was shocked to see Alvin injured.

\- "Alvin, what you happened?" exclaimed Mia

\- "Hedgehogs ... Ambush ... Brittany-yy" Alvin whispered, and fainting

\- "Alvin!" Brittany shout

The Chipette under Alvin unconscious and took her to a small rock

"Why?" Brittany wondered in his mind, "Why do they want to kill me ?, I do not want anything  
to happen to Alvin, Is this all my fault ?, What should I do ?, Alvin did a lot for me, I think I  
should.. . "

"Hey you What happened?" Mia interrupted

"Two hedgehogs ambushed us"

"Two hedgehogs?"

"Yes they wanted to kill me"

"But why they attacked Alvin?"

"They wanted revenge"

"Revenge?"

"To my luck, we killed one of them"

"What-t-t-t?

"But I nearly killed Alvin also"

"This is my fault"

"What do you mean?"

"I asked them to kill you"

"Why?"

"I wanted you to stay away from Alvin"

"But. . ."

"I know, I'm sorry"

"By your jealousy Alvin is much wounded"

"I swear I'll pay it"

"No, you already did much hurting us"

Alvin woke

"Now I remember!"

"Alvin!" Brittany was glad

"They are hedgehogs I met three years ago"

"Not only you, I also met three years ago"

 **Three years ago  
**

The Chipmunks were on tour in Mexico, it was night.

\- "Alvin where do you go?" asked Simon

\- "I'm hungry dude, I'll go out for food"

\- "You'll get in trouble"

\- "I'll be in one piece"

\- "But Dave said ..."

\- "Dave said nothing about food"

Alvin escaped through the window and began to look for food in the streets

\- "That hunger my god"

The red chipmunk saw a warehouse with lots of food

\- "How am I going to enter?"

Alvin looked right and saw two hedgehogs in the trash

\- "Garbage garbage and no food" exclaimed a hedgehog

\- "Very soon," exclaimed the other Hedgehog

\- "Hello, my name is Alvin Seville, will you eat the best food?"

\- "And why did you want to share the meal with us?"

\- "I need your help to get"

Hedgehogs began to whisper

\- "Do not trust him, Axel"

\- "We lose nothing, Han, I have hunger"

Hedgehogs were separated

\- "Well Alvin, will help"

-"Fantastic!"

The Chipmunk and hedgehogs went to the back of the warehouse and saw a vent.

\- "Help me up"

Hedgehogs prompted Alvin to achieve get to vent

Once inside the chipmunk started looking a rope to climb hedgehogs, once I found her and  
they all went, began to eat like kings

It was paradise, everything was happiness, bathed in chocolate, they ate cheese balls, and then  
began to play but did accidentally drop the machine chewing gums and rang the alarm

\- "It's time to go," exclaimed Alvin

Police and animal control came to the warehouse

The chipmunk was very agile and climbed the rope smoothly but not the hedgehogs

\- "Pull the rope, Alvin"

\- "I have to go to sleep, my dad would be angry with me, bye guys"

\- "Alvinnnn"

The cry was so strong that alerted the attention of a skunk, Mia

\- "What it was that sound?"

Mia got in the car and saw the cage with hedgehogs

"Hello"

"What do you want?" Han whisper

"I heard a scream and food store came by chance, do you have any food?

"We have no food"

"Well, I understand"

"Wait Can you liberate us from here?"

"I would but I have to find food, my friends Toby and Leon will have trust in me to bring  
something to them"

"When you need something will help, with whatever, but answering"

Mia was persuaded and went to the driver's seat, the skunk smelly gas let out a faint to Driver,  
Mia took the opportunity to steal the keys

Hedgehogs were released but the driver woke up and pulled out a whip, but hedgehogs fired  
spikes in the driver's hands

\- "Come out of the car!" Mia scream

Hedgehogs and skunk jumped out of the car and crashed into a tree, all were escaping the  
place and Mia talk

\- "You are good, as fighters"

After they escaped into the woods

\- "Well, here it is the farewell"

\- "Thank you Mia" exclaimed Han

\- "We are indebted to you," said Axel

\- "No problem," replied Mia

\- "When you need something, look for us in a cave in the forest"

-"Okay"

 **At the** **present** **time**

\- "Like looking for trouble, Alvin" whisper Brittany

All slept in sheets, they had to prepare for tomorrow was the day.

It is morning everyone ran towards south and reached a town in the desert

"We did it!, now we just have to take a truck to go to the United States" exclaimed Alvin

"New York, here we go!" Brittany answers

 **I have decided to rename the episodes for my new way of writing the chapters suit, will now chapters and acts, I give you some spoilers of the new chapters to arrive, you may need to change**

 **Chapter 1.5: Goodbye**

 **Chapter 2.1: In The United States**

 **Chapter 2.2: An Opportunity**

 **Chapter 2.3: Rescuing Alvin**

 **Chapter 2.4: The Final Challenge**

 **Chapter 2.5: Brittany's Shadow**

 **Beginning Act 2, Brittany will be the protagonist**

 **Each end of act, will have a song, I'm sorry if you expected more in this chapter but was thinking of ideas to others chapters.**


	6. Act 1 Chapter 5: The goodbye

**Now the final chapter of Act 1, here the role of Alvin is over, and began the role of Brittany (or maybe not), in Act 2 will use many songs as the title of Act 2 will have "Battle of the Bands" and I'm thinking of adding a new friend to our furry friends (Alvin and Brittany)  
the songs used in this chapter are:  
\- The girls and boys of rock and roll - Alvin and the Chipmunks  
\- Ohh La La - Britney Spears**

* * *

 **Act 1: Road to the Desert**

 **Chapter 5:** **The Goodbye**

\- "Now what do we do?"

\- "We got into a truck, climbed to the top and have a direct first class trip to the United States"  
Mia replied

"For humans it is difficult because they are great but for Chipmunks is very easy," said Leon

The five friends used their stealth skills to approach but the guards realized Mia and grabbed  
her tail

Brittany turned around and shout

-"Mia"

The guards heard the cry of Brittany

\- "Do not come, I'll be fine," exclaimed Mia

\- "I'm sorry but I do not abandon anyone"

Brittany captured the guards, and locked both in a cage

While Alvin, Leon and Toby reached the truck

\- "Ha !, that's easy," Alvin said, "Now we go home"

\- "Where is Mia and Brittany?" asked Leon

\- "I believe they have been captured" replied Toby

\- "Girls" Alvin whisper

Alvin and his two friends went to rescue the girls, climbed to the roof and saw the cage with the Chipette and Mia

\- "I saw them" Alvin whisper

Leon and Toby brought a rope and tied it to Alvin

\- "Let me down" the red squirrel whisper

The squirrel clutching the rope, grabbed the cage and rose to the rooftops, then freed the girls in the cage

Mia hug Alvin and Brittany aroused the jealousy of making her push the skunk and the cage

The cage fell to the ground making noise and alerting the guards

"Run!" Alvin shout

Everyone rushed to reach the bus that had just left, they stood on a roof and waited for the  
truck to pass to jump on this

"Let's wait a little more," said Alvin

"Alvin, Brittany I'm Sorry for everything what happened, and what I've done, but I will not  
continue with you to keep you out of more troubles"

\- "Everything is fine Mia, join us everything will be ..."

\- "I'm sorry but I already decided"

\- "But I want to go," whisper Leon

\- "Sorry guys," Toby replied

\- "Leap before you miss the bus," said Mia

\- "We will not do without you," Brittany replied

\- "Okay, do not"

Mia pushed them and fell to the truck while they began to fight with the guards, Mia cast  
smells by her tail, Leon began to camianr in circles and Leon hit them with its tail

\- "Alvin and Brittany Good luck!" Mia shout

\- "Goodbye friends, goodbye" whisper Alvin

 **An hour later**

\- "Britt, do you know? I bet that they miss me more than you

\- "In your dreams Alvin"

\- "Are you sure?"

\- "I am a rock star, pop, and more"

\- "I did remember and if you sing something"

-"No"

\- "Well, I will, because I am a rock star and if you like you join"

-"No"

Alvin started singing  
 _ **  
Alvin:  
**_ **Sun goes down, I'm just getting up**  
 **I'm heading for the city lights**

-"I don´t want to sing"

 _ **Alvin:**_  
 **Radio blastin' all the way to the club**  
 **Gonna rock this town tonight**

-"No, it's not!"

-"Come on Britt"

 _ **Brittany:**_ "Oh, well"

 **You're living in a man's world, they tell us**  
 **But we ain't gonna buy it**  
 **The things they're trying to sell us now**  
 **'Cause we're the girls, no, wait, I am the girl of rock an roll**

 _ **Alvin:**_

 **Yeah, You are the girl of rock and roll**

 _ **Brittany:**_

(Brittany smiled and blushed)  
 **Yeah, You are my boy of rock and roll**

Both stopped singing

Brittany felt butterflies in her stomach, she felt that the time was three times faster

They were silent for an hour, until Alvin broke the silence

-"When we return, what if they do not want us? You know we like to sing, maybe they forgot about us"

-"We can always start again a new band, only you and me"

-"But our brothers? What if they do not support us? I will not be the same if not sing with them

Brittany interrupted, and she began to sing

 _ **Brittany:  
**_ **You don't have to look like a movie star**  
 **Ooh I think you're good just the way you are**  
 **Tell me if you could would you up and run away with me?**

-"Stop singing, and think about what we will do, how do we get all this? We need money, promoter, and. . . ."

 _ **Brittany:  
**_ **You don't have to roll like a millionaire**  
 **Baby I would go with you anywhere**  
 **We don't need no gold, we'll be shining anyway, we'll see**

-"Your voice relaxes me, thanks"

 _ **Brittany:**_  
 **You know can't nobody get down like us**  
 **We don't stop 'till we get enough**  
 **C'mon, turn it up 'till the speakers pop**  
 **Break it down, show me what you've got**

 **Ooh my my baby don't be shy**  
 **I see that spark flashing in your eye**  
 **My heart beats fast 'cause I want it all**  
 **So baby come with me and be my ooh la la**

-"Your, what?"  
 _ **  
Brittany:**_  
 **Take my hand, we can go all night**  
 **And spin me round just the way I like**  
 **It feels so good, I don't wanna stop**  
 **So baby come with me and be my ooh la la**

-"Britt, you"

 _ **Brittany:  
**_ **You don't have to wear no designer clothes**  
 **Just as long as we're dancing on the floor**  
 **Fingers in my hair and I'm letting go tonight, so free**

 **You know can't nobody get down like us**  
 **We don't stop 'till we get enough**  
 **C'mon, turn it up 'till the speakers pop**  
 **Break it down, show me what you've got**

Brittany grabbed the hand of Alvin, and she came to the red Chipmunk, she was too close, the chipmunk was very shy

 _ **Brittany:**_  
 **Ooh my my baby don't be shy**  
 **I see that spark flashing in your eye**  
 **My heart beats fast 'cause I want it all**  
 **So baby come with me and be my ooh la la**

 **Take my hand, we can go all night**  
 **And spin me round just the way I like**  
 **It feels so good, I don't wanna stop**  
 **So baby come with me and be my ooh la la**

"Everything gonna be alright" Whisper the pink Chipette while put her lips to the lips of Alvin to give a passionate kiss

-"I'm happy because we're in this together" Alvin whisper

-"Together we will emerge from this problem"

Both Chipmunks hugged each other and then sat watching the sky.  
Now this couple is a step closer to returning home

* * *

 **END OF ACT 1**


	7. Act 2 Chapter 1: In the United States

**I know** **it took me** **a long time,** **indeed,** **decided to take a** **comfortable rest** **after** **Act 1,** **I start** **now** **with** **Act 2** **,** **here** **I bring** **chapter 1** **,** **enjoy it** **,** **chapter 2** **will be** **for Saturday** **  
** **PD:** **Alvin** **and the Chipmunks** **:** **the road** **chip,** **is amazing!** **  
** **PD** **2:** **I have a** **character** **or** **characters** **to add** **in the next chapter** **.**

 **Act 2** **: The** **battle of the bands**

 **Chapter** **1:** **In the United States**

"Everything gonna be alright" Whisper the pink Chipette while put her lips to the lips of Alvin to give a passionate kiss

-"I'm happy because we're in this together" Alvin whisper

-"Together we will emerge from this problem"

Both Chipmunks hugged each other and then sat watching the sky.

Now this couple is a step closer to returning home

 **Meanwhile** **in** **New** **York**

In the streets outside, there was an altar surrounded by millions of people, in the middle of the  
altar were two portraits, one of Alvin's face and one with the face of Brittany

Jeanette and Simon were singing with sadness, while Theodoro cried with Eleonor

"Rest in peace, our two stars" Dave whispered, while he put a candle on the altar

Everyone expressed regret at the death of the two stars

 **Meanwhile** **the** **Chipmunk** **and the** **Chipette**

The happy couple was sleeping, suddenly I woke Brittany

-"Are we There Yet?" whispered the Chipette

Brittany was amazed to see around, they were in the United States, she could see large  
buildings, but something was wrong, there was nothing people

\- "Where is everyone ?, Alvin wake up!"

-"Are we There Yet?"

\- "Alvin, look, there's no one"

\- "To my knowledge, the United States is one of the most populous countries"

\- "Look, there's a lady, let's ask"

\- "Leave it to me, I'm an expert in ladies'

\- "Alvin ... no" whispered the Chipette

Alvin approached the woman and said

\- "Hey lady, can you tell me where...?

Mrs. instantly hit the squirrel with his briefcase, crying

-"A rat!"

\- "No, I'm not ..."

\- "A rat!"

Brittany intervened

"Lady, he's not a ..."

\- "Ahhhh, another rat!"

-"That I?" Brittany turned and looked into a mirror, and said "That's me ?, I look horrible"

Alvin was very hurt "Stop, please"

The frightened lady gave a heavy blow to Alvin who shot to a window of a mini market,  
breaking the window glass and injuring Alvin.

Brittany was paralyzed with fear when she saw her bleeding chipmunk

Brittany took the chipmunk to a shopping cart, suddenly the police came and spoke to the  
frightened woman.

\- "This is our chance," whispered the Chipette

Brittany boost and headed the shopping cart directly to the forest where collided with a tree

\- "Alvin okay?"

-"I do not think so"

The pink Chipette look at his sides and saw a tree house, she took the chipmunk in her back  
and on arrival said

\- "You'll be fine, rests in that bed, I'll go in search of a first aid kit for you, stay here, this tree house looks abandoned"

The Chipette came out and thought

"First I'll find first aid kit, then I'll take a bath and cambiare this horrible clothes I have advantage, not many people"

Brittany returned to the city in search of a medical center, she saw a locked first aid kit "Who locks a first aid kit?"

The Chipette attempt to force the lock and started to sing the song "Single Ladies"

While outside, a rabbit and a hamster walk around

\- "Where we find a singer for the battle of the bands?" asked the Hamster

\- "We'll find someone, I hope so," replied the rabbit

Both unknown, heard the singing of Brittany

\- "That voice is perfect," whispered the rabbit

Brittany left the medical center carrying the medicine cabinet "here I go Alvin"

-"You!" Rabbit Shout "Wait!"

The Chipette was scared and started running but the kit was heavy

Then Chipette, returned to the mini market and shot out into another shopping cart

\- "Wow, she's very good," said the rabbit

The strangers did the same thing Brittany, entering into another cart and followed her but they  
had trouble handling

The Chipette opened the first aid kit and throw them a small bottle of alcohol and this hit the  
wheel of the cart of strangers making jump and crashed into a tree

Brittany jump before crashing, recovered a bottle of alcohol and returned to the tree house  
\- "I did not know I could do that hehe" laughed the Chipette

The strangers were hanging from a tree  
\- "She is rude," said the rabbit

\- "We had to tell him to leave us bandages, that I hurt," replied the hamster

The Chipette went up to the tree house and began to heal the wounds of Alvin alcohol and bandages

\- "You'll be fine, I promise" Brittany kissed the cheek of Alvin

Alvin was silent and only smiled

\- "Sorry Alvin, I got you into this, I should not have..."

\- "It's not your fault, well, if it's your fault hehe"

\- "I know, but I'll get right to it, I'll go out for food, I will also take a shower and I'll change these  
clothes, I took a long time with this pink bikini"

Brittany came out of the tree house and went to a lagoon

"There is a Jacuzzi, but it's something"

The Chipette throw her pink bikini and entered the lagoon and started singing "The girls of  
rock n roll"

Rabbit and hamster again heard singing Brittany

"That voice, she is!" rabbit shouted

When they reached the lagoon saw the Chipette taking a shower and singing

\- "She is beautiful, an angel" whispered the rabbit

\- "Come on," replied the Hamster

\- "No idiot, we have to follow her"

After ten minutes, the Chipette left the lagoon shaking her hair and tail

"much better now, now to get some clothes"

The Chipette was a doll shop and began to be tested one by one each pink clothes, strangers  
watching her through the window

\- "So sexy" whispered the rabbit

After an hour, Brittany left the store with a pink mini skirt, a pink blouse and a small dark blue jacket,

Strangers woke up and followed her

Brittany went to a fast food place but it was closed "I had forgotten, no one here" The Chipette  
left disappointed but appeared strange and gave her a bag of cheese balls

"For you, beautiful lady," whispered the rabbit

Brittany was surprised and remembered who they were chased her before

"Ooh, thanks"

"Beautiful lady, would you like to join our band?"

"No thanks"  
"We will have tours to different parts of the United States and then the world"

Brittany froze and thought "They can give me the opportunity to go home safely and quickly"

Brittany replied

"Okay, I will be part of your band, When do we start the tour?"

"First we have to win the battle of the bands hehe"

"What? You lied"

"Well, with you we will win, maybe"

Brittany thought again "With my talent we will win, I can not do this with Alvin, he's very weak,  
he needs rest, once we win the battle of the bands, go on tour to New York, Dave will see me  
in concert and we will return home, with Alvin

Brittany stop thinking and answered

"Well, we won the battle of the bands"

"Perfect"

The day was getting dark

-"I have to go"

\- "Come to my tree house in the park"

\- "I'm sorry but I can not" Brittany started running the forest "

\- "Wait, tell me your name"

\- "Brittany!" shouted the Chipette

\- "Tomorrow we are in the lagoon!"

Then the hamster asked the rabbit.

-Brittany Is not the name of the star who died recently? "


	8. Act 2 Chapter 2: An opportunity

**As promised,** **in this episode** **I added** **new characters,** **nothing better than a** **crossover** **with** **Equestria** **Girls** **,** **although** **only one of them** **will have** **the protagonism** **(** **maybe my** **favorite)** **  
** **The** **next episode** **will be** **for the upcoming Sunday** **  
** **PD** **: I'm thinking** **include** **epilogues** **, but that** **we'll talk** **later,** **not now** **  
** **PD** **2: I do not** **put** **"** **Alvin** **and the Chipmunks** **: Homecoming"** **in** **crossover** **category** **because** **not the whole story** **is** **based** **crossovers.** **  
** **PD** **3:** **I thought** **add more** **crossovers,** **but this** **also** **talk later** **  
** **PD4** **:** **This** **is the first time** **I'll use** **interludes** **for short** **history,** **above all,** **for** **me** **it does not cost** **much** **to translate** **, may be** **the end of** **all, I** **remove** **the interludes** **,** **and add** **them** **dialogues** **and all,** **but that** **I do not know if** **I will.**

 **Act 2** **: The** **battle of the bands**

 **Chapter** **2:** **An opportunity**

Darkness covered the entire sky, and a Chipette ran towards the forest

"Alvin'm here, I brought cheese balls"

"Thanks Britt, how beautiful these"

"Ohh, hehe, thanks"

"Did you find anything, a salvation?

"If, gang battles, I will participate, and if I win, we go home"

"How?"

"We will go on tour in the United States"

"I also takes part"

"No !, you have to rest"

"No, you first have to recover"

"But..."

"No !, I will do it alone"

"But..."

"No !, now sleep!"

Brittany slept in a bed that was out there, both slept "

The next day

Brittany was in the lagoon waiting for strangers

"Hello beautiful lady, my name is Kain, and he is Gary"

"Hi, I'm Brittany"

"We have already signed up for the battle of the bands, our name is Moonlight"

"Good name, now let's try, win easy" Brittany winked "I sing in the chorus you help me"  
"It is understood"

Two hours after the battle had begun banding

The entertainer began

"Welcome everyone to the battle of the bands, eight bands will compete this day, but only two  
will follow in the first round, Moonlight! Against Hybrid!"

"It's our turn" whisper Brittany

"We trust you," replied the Hamster

Brittany and the others entered the stage, the host said:

"Moonlight"  
 **  
** **Moonlight:** **  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh**

 **Brittany:** **  
Caught in a bad romance**

 **Moonlight:** **  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh**

 **Brittany:** **  
Caught in a bad romance**

 **Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah  
Roma-roma-maa  
Gaga-u-la-la  
Want your bad romance**

 **Moonlight:** **  
Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah  
Roma-roma-maa  
Gaga-u-la-la  
Want your bad romance**

 **Brittany:** **  
I want your ugly  
I want your disease (hey)  
I want your everything  
As long as it's free  
I want your love **

**Moonlight:** **  
Love, love, love,  
I want your love (yeah, hey)**

 **Brittany:** **  
I want your drama  
The touch of your hand  
I want your leather-studded kiss in the sand  
And I want your love  
Love, love, love, I want your love **

**Kain and Gary:** **  
Love, love, love, I want your love**

 **Brittany:** **  
You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you  
I want your bad  
Your bad romance (hey)**

 **Brittany:** **  
I want your lovin'  
And I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance **

**Kain and Gary:** **  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh**

 **Brittany:** **  
I want your lovin'  
All your love is revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance**

 **Kain and Gary:** **  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh**

 **Brittany:** **  
Caught in a bad romance**

 **Moonlight:** **  
Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah  
Roma-roma-maa  
Gaga-u-la-la  
Want your bad romance**

 **Brittany:** **  
I want your horror  
I want your design (hey)  
'Cause you're a criminal  
As long as you're mine  
I want your love **

**Moonlight:** **  
Love, love, love, I want your love (hey)**

 **Brittany:** **  
I like your crazy  
I like all your tricks  
Want you here by my side  
Through the thin and the thick  
I want your love  
Love, love, love,  
I want your love **

**Kain and Gary:** **  
Love, love, love, I want your love**

 **Brittany:** **  
You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you  
I want your bad  
Your bad romance (hey)**

 **Brittany:** **  
I want your loving  
And I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance**

 **Kain and Gary:** **  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh**

 **Brittany:** **  
I want your lovin'  
All your love is revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance**

 **Kain and Gary:** **  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh**

 **Brittany:** **  
Caught in a bad romance**

 **Moonlight** **:** **  
Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah  
Roma-roma-maa  
Gaga-u-la-la  
Want your bad romance**

 **Brittany:** **  
Walk walk fashion baby  
Work it and make them munks go crazy  
Walk walk fashion baby  
Work it and make them munks go crazy  
I want your love  
And I want your revenge  
I want your love  
I don't wanna be friends  
J'veux ton amour  
Et je veux ton revenge  
J'veux ton amour  
I don't wanna be friends (Aaah)  
No, I don't wanna be friends (Aaah)  
No, I don't wanna be friends (Aaah)  
Want your bad romance (Aaah)  
Want your bad romance**

 **Moonlight:** **  
I want your love  
And I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance **

**Brittany:** **  
Want your bad romance**

 **Kain and Gary:** **  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh**

 **Brittany:** **  
I want your love and  
All your lovers' revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance **

**Brittany:** **  
Want your bad romance**

 **Kain and Gary:** **  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh**

 **Brittany:** **  
** **Caught in a bad romance**

 **Kain and Gary:** **  
** **Want your bad romance**

"Very good presentation of Moonlight, within a few minutes Hybrid!"

Brittany left the place and went to the forest but Kain was following her

When she arrived

"Alvin, are you okay? I'm already involved, but wanted to know how you were"

"I'm fine, I heard your voice from here, but also hear more voices, are you alone?"

"No, I have a rabbit and a hamster supporting me"

"Ahh good"

"Do not worry, do not mean anything to me"  
"But I do not trust them"

Brittany came over and gave a passionate kiss to Alvin, but through the window an enraged rabbit in his mind said "No, you will not"

The Chipette rose back to the battle of the bands and looked at Gary who was very concerned

"What happened, Gary?"

"We went to the next round, but there's another band called the Rainbooms that are ravaging  
probably lose"

"Where are you? I want to see them"

"They are in their backstage"

Brittany approached backstage and saw six teenagers talking

"Ehhh, hello" whispered the pink Chipette

"Hello, you must be the singer of Moonlight" said a teenage girl with pink hair and pink skin  
with blue eyes "My name is Pinki Pie"

"II-I'm Fluttershy, Ehhh, Hello" a teenage timid whisper yellow skin and pink hair

"My name Rarity, and I must say that you have a good style," said one teenager

with white skin and purple hair

"My name is Applejack" said a teenage girl with yellow skin, yellow hair and a cowboy hat

"I am the fabulous Rainbow Dash, almost bandleader" said a teenage girl with rainbow-colored  
hair and blue skin

"And I'm the lead singer, Sunset shimmer" said a teenage girl with red / yellow flame hair and yellow skin

"Ehh, my name is Brittany and I just came to meet you, lol, bye"

The Chipette rose, went backstage

"That small so tender" Rainbow Dash said, "but we will win"

"Rainbow Dash, remember" answered Sunset Shimmer "We are here only for music, not for  
win"

 **Meanwhile Brittany  
**  
"They are very talented," said the pink Chipette

"Talented? They are amazing, if you had seen it, you'd be scared," exclaimed Gary "Kain is ready"

"Here we go!"

 **Interlude**

 **The battle of the bands continued, and the band of Brittany, Moonlight, was winning, but in the meantime the other band, The Rainbooms, was also winning, for luck, the battle of the bands separated into two groups, A and B, and both bands not face until the final duel, after several hours of duels, Moonlight was a finalist in group A, and The Rainbooms finalist in group B, the final battle would be the next day, Kain managed to convince Brittany to stay overnight at his treehouse, but while everyone was sleeping, Kain went to the forest and kidnapped Alvin who was sleeping, and took him to a nursery for wild animals, however Sunset Shimmer watched from the balcony. When it was midnight, Brittany went to the forest to sleep with Alvin but he was not, after several minutes of intense search, the Chipette began to mourn, Sunset Shimmer was there and explain what happened and then Brittany told for all that had passed, the island, the hedgehogs and because she entered the battle of the bands, Sunset Shimmer promised help in everything, starting to save Alvin.  
**  
 **End of interlude**

"The final battle of the bands is in ten hours," said Sunset Shimmer "let the nursery of wild animals for your friend"


	9. Act 2 Chapter 3: Rescuing Alvin

**Maybe I** **take** **a long time** **for a small** **chapter,** **but I'm** **concentrating on** **Chapter** **4 which** **will be** **on Tuesday** **,** **and also** **,** **I will begin** **a new story** **but** **another** **caricature,** **obviously** **I** **will finish** **this first,** **perhaps** **after "** **Alvin** **and the Chipmunks** **:** **the road** **chip "** **in** **Spain** **.**

 **Act 2** **: The** **battle of the bands**

 **Chapter** **3:** **Rescuing Alvin**

"Where you come from?"

"I'm not from here"

"I think you're from Europe"

"I'm from a very distant place"

"Which?

"You know the Canterlot school?"

"Ehhh no"

"Equestria?"

"Neither"

"Forget this"

The Chipette, and the teenager arrived at the animal nursery

"Brittany enters the ventilation, I'll find something to escape"

The Pink chipette went through a hole and was in the hallways, began to walk stealthily and  
saw the security guards immediately was hidden in the shadows (She was small), after outwit  
the guards and get to the cells, she could not see Alvin, until the office voices were heard, the  
Chipette went to the office and saw Kain arguing with Alvin

"What is your problem?

"I can not believe Brittany has been set on you"

"Britt Where is she?"

"Participating in the battle of the bands, with me"

"You!"

"Stop!" Brittany scream "Kain Why? Why do this?

"Brittany I-"

"Shut up, Alvin, let's go"

"Do not leave Me"

While Chipmunk and Chipette, trying to leave the place, Kain pressed a red button release all  
dogs, the rabbis escaped into the forest alone

The dogs began to chase the chipmunk and chipette, they fled

"Britt, I will go to the right and you go"

"Left, I know"

Alvin went from the right with several dogs, instantly grabbed a rope and put it in the dog's  
mouth, he could master it and use it as a mount

"Good boy, now we go for Brittany"

The Chipmunk passing through the corridors riding a dog, looking for Brittany

"There!"

Brittany was cornered by many dogs, dog Alvin jump over it, the chipmunk grabbed the leg  
(hand) of Brittany and climbed the dog

"Let's go!"

Alvin dog hit the window with his head and both fell

The enraged dog started chasing Alvin and Brittany, Sunset Shimmer luckily arrived on a  
motorbike

"Come up!"

They boarded to the Motorbike

"Where'd you get the motorbike?"

"I came home for this"

"Alvin, Sunset leave you in the forest, Me and Sunset will return to the battle of the bands"

"But-"

"Alvin wait for me in the tree house, we will live here for a long time"

"Why?"

"Without Kain, I have no chance to win"

Sunset Shimmer and Brittany went on the motorbike

"I'm really sorry"

"I know"

"What will you do?"

"I will retire from the battle of the bands"

"But you never coming home"

"I know"

"I am so sorry"

"I will live here with Alvin, for a few days, months, maybe years"

 **Meanwhile** **Alvin**

"I can not let Britt lost the battle of the bands because of me for not knowing how to defend of  
a stupid rabbit"

Alvin looked a lagoon

"I have an idea"

 **In** **the** **battle of the bands**

"I will return with my band," said Sunset Shimmer

Sunset came out and entered Gary

"Have you seen Kain ?, not win without"

"I know"

"What will we do now?"

"Nothing"

"Than?"

"I'll fix it"  
The host said  
"Ladies and gentlemen, today is the final battle of the battle of the bands, this time will be televised, the duel of Moonlight and Rainbooms, each band play a song and get more applause, WIN !, we will start with, THE RAINBOOMS "

"Believe in miracles" whisper Brittany


	10. Act 2 Chapter 4: The Final Battle

**I am staying** **out of ideas** **to end** **this** **hehe,** **I did the best I could**

 **PD:** **the songs used in this chapter are:**

 **-Awesome as I wanna be: Rainbooms EQG: Rainbows Rocks  
-** **Cause youre my zing: (From Hotel Transylvania) Selena Gomez**

 **Act 2** **: The** **battle of the bands**

 **Chapter** **4: The Final Battle**

The host said:

"Ladies and gentlemen, today is the final battle of the battle of the bands, this time will be televised, the duel of Moonlight and Rainbooms, each band play a song and you get more applause, WIN !, we will start with, THE RAINBOOMS "

 **The Rainbooms:** **  
Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!**

 **Rainbow Dash:** **  
Awesome as I wanna be**

 **The Rainbooms:** **  
Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!**

 **Rainbow Dash:** **  
Awesome as I wanna be**

 **First you see me riding on a sonic boom  
Got my guitar shreddin' up my latest tune  
There is nothin' you can do to beat me  
I'm so good that you can't defeat me **

**Rainbow Dash and the Rainbooms:** **  
Yeah, I'm awesome, take caution  
Watch out for me, I'm awesome as I wanna be  
(Yeah!) I'm awesome, take caution  
Watch out for me, I'm awesome as I wanna be **

**The Rainbooms:**

 **Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!**

 **Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!**

 **Rainbow Dash:**

 **Step aside now, you're just gettin' in my way**

 **I got sick chops you could never hope to play**

 **When it comes to makin' music, I'm the ruler**

 **You wish you could be twenty percent cooler**

 **Rainbow Dash and the Rainbooms:**

 **Yeah, I'm awesome, take caution**

 **Watch out for me, I'm awesome as I wanna be**

 **(Yeah!) I'm awesome, take caution**

 **Watch out for me, I'm awesome as I wanna be!**

All the audience applauded and shouted Rainbooms!

"Very good presentation by the Rainbooms now continues Moonlight"

Brittany alone enters to the stage

"Hello everyone, please listen to me first of all want to thank you all for being a great public, but I have something important to say now"

Brittany gulped air "Kain will not appear because-"

"There was a slight change of plans" Alvin came on stage, clean and dressed in a new red sweatshirt "The rabbit did not show up, he had something important to do, I will come in its place"

"Alvin, what are you doing?" whispered the Chipette

"Helping"

 **Alvin:** **  
I thought I found a love but she was just a fling  
And then I met a girl and felt a different thing  
It's like you're hit in the ring. Like you're pulled by a string  
Can't breathe, like you're choking on a chicken wing  
It was a thing called a Zing and I wanted to sing  
And listen to ballads of the man named Sting  
Lady looks in your eyes and it's suddenly spring  
Like when Nala looked at Simba in The Lion King**

 **Gary:** **  
Zinging in the air and I don't have a care  
I'm winging from the Zing that we shared**

 **Brittany:** **  
Zinging in the rain  
Now I'm feeling no pain  
It's a real time for celebrating**

 **'Cause you're my Zing**

* * *

"They are alive!" Jeanette shout so loud that was heard throughout the house "Everybody, come!"

"What happens Jeanette?" Eleanor asked very confused

"Look at the TV, it's Alvin and our sister, were able to survive!"

"What?" Simon asked very scared "can not be"

"Hurrah!" Theodore shout "Dave looks"

"What? Where? When How?" asked Dave watching TV

"Let's go to them!"

"Well, I know that place is close to the border of the United States, I'll be there in three days"

"Correction, we'll be there in three days"

"But"

"Dave, Let's go !, they are our brothers"

"Well, all go up into the car!"

* * *

 **Alvin(rap):** **  
So listen all you Zingers from here to Beijing  
You better crash the box spring. Get ready to cling  
'Cause if love was money you'd be yelling cha-ching  
Next to a Zing. Cupid's arrow's a little bee sting  
It was a Zing and a zang and a zingidy-dee  
And there was only one lady in the Zing for me  
'Cause when you're dinged by the Zing  
You better know one thing  
The only bling you gonna sling  
Is a wedding ring**

 **Gary:** **  
Zinging in the air**

 **Alvin:** **  
and I don't have a care  
I'm winging from the Zing that we shared**

Zinging in the rain  
Now I'm feeling no pain

 **Brittany and Gary:** **  
** **It's a real time for celebrating** **  
'Cause you're my Zing**

* * *

"Mia, I installed the new battery-powered television" shout Toby

"Good, now put something interesting"

Leon enters

"Hi, I just found an old newspaper, we can use as carpet"

"I'll put" Mia said

But Mia accidentally read newspaper

"Fallen Stars, everyone in the world today mourn the death of Alvin and Brittany, Rest in  
peace, our stars" Mia stopped reading "My God"

"What happens ?, found something interesting? I ask Toby

"Nothing"

Mia walked over to the TV and saw Alvin and Brittany, in the battle of the bands

"Look, they're our friends, are in the battle of the bands"

"What? Mia shout" It's all lies, will kidnap them, I have to go and help them "

"But they are in the battle of the bands"

"I do not care, bye Toby, bye Leon" Mia ran away towards the desert

* * *

 **Moonlight:**

 **Feel the Zing, y'all  
Ba-da-bing, y'all  
Gonna knock you  
right out of that ring, y'all  
Better bring, y'all  
Happening, y'all  
Pay attention  
to the undead king, y'all**

Oh,oh,oh,oh,oh,oh,oh,oh,oh,oh,oh,oh,oh,o h,oh,oh,oh,.

Everyone stands and applauded

"I think we have a winner, Moonlight!"

"What? But" exclaimed Rainbow Dash

"I told you we should sing Shake your tail" Applejack answered

"Anyway we would not go on tour, remember that we have to go home," whispered Fluttershy

"Let's go home, This was fun!" said Pinkie Pie

"Are not you coming Sunset?" Rarity wonder

"Then I have unfinished business," replied Sunset Shimmer

Sunset Shimmer approached Brittany

"You did it"

"But you lost"

"Anyway I would have to go home, I wish you good luck"

"Thank you"

"I can accompany you to the airport?"

"What airport?"

"The award of the battle of the bands, is a tour"

"Ahhh, right"

 **Interlude** **  
The manager escorted Alvin and Brittany; Gary leave to find his best friend, Kain; Sunset Shimmer also accompanied the munks; when it came time to say goodbye (Brittany and Sunset), the manager showed his true intentions and locked munks in cages, the man say that there was a change of plans and they would take to Europe, as they are singing munks ; that stay away from home to munks, Brittany screamed loudly "Sunset"; the teenager heard the cry of his little friend and went to rescue her "  
End of interlude**

"Sunset!"

"There I go, Brittany!"

Sunset boarded the plane before it departed, the man noticed, he activated the automatic pilot and went to confront Sunset; by luck, the teenager had great agility (perhaps magic) and seriously injured the manager"

"Why are you doing this?" Sunset wonder

"They are singing chipmunks"

"But they do not want to leave the country"

"They will do so"

"Then it's over"

Sunset gave a powerful kick to the manager who pushed him to the cab, causing a hit to the cab and disabling the automatic pilot of the plane, Nobody was piloting the plane, it began to decline, they neared the coast, Sunset Shimmer before falling from the plane broke the gate of the cage in which Brittany was, The Chipette clung to Alvin cage, the Chipmunk stretched out his arm to  
grasp the hand of Brittany, but the plane descends getting stronger, and Chipette loosened  
and fell in a soft shrub of the coast; Sunset Shimmer fell into a river.

The airplane was still descending

"It's going to hurt a lot," joked Alvin

 **Meanwhile** **the Chipmunks** **and** **Chipettes**

Dave was driving toward to the US border

"I can not wait to hug Brittany" said Eleanor

"Likewise," replied Theodore

* * *

 **End of Act 2**


	11. Act 3 Chapter 1: Homecoming?

**Sorry for the** **long** **delay** **for this chapter,** **but I had problems** **with** **the** **PC** **(and also** **I got sick** **)  
** **But now** **I will focus** **on** **ATC** **: Homecoming,** **probably** **this act** **,** **has few** **chapters** **, one or two** **more**

 **PS:** **Even** **I do not see** **The Road** **Chip,** **is very close to** **its release**

 **Act 3** **: Adventure's end**

 **Chapter 1** **:** **Homecoming?**

* * *

"There are several meanings of the word hero, erroneous, that hero is not wearing a cloak or one that has super powers, hero is someone who risks everything by doing the right thing, many try to be heroes but only few have the spirit and courage to do the right thing; this is the story of a hero who risked his life to save many people, but must now undertake a long journey but...

\- "Simon!" Theodore exclaimed "You read that book a thousand times"

\- "I like that story" Jeanette said with a sigh

-"Do you really like?" Simon blushed

-"Yup"

Both were flushed, while Theodore was worried about his brother

\- "What's wrong Theodore?" asked Eleanor

\- "I wonder how my brother is?"

\- "He is with Brittany, my sister, may seem haughtiness, and selfish, but she has a heart of gold"

-"You're right, maybe they're waiting for us to come home and everything will be as before"

* * *

 **In a part of this world**

"Alvin..." Said a strange voice, "Help me... Please"

"Brittany!" Alvin desperately shout

The red Chipmunk gets up and looks at his around this on an island

"Again an island? Ahhh, I love the islands, love the islands stupid"

The Chipmunk started jumping anger until he hears more shouts like a crew

"What's up?"

The Chipmunk approached hidden among the trees and saw a giant ship "

"I won my ticket in first class direct to not know where"

The chipmunk using their stealth skills to the ship and approach it with ease

"This is easy"

The ship sailed and the squirrel went to the kitchen for something to eat

"This is what I call first class!" Alvin said to see a buffet in a table

The chipmunk climbed on a table and saw plenty of food, he began to eat everything, in a fast way

While Alvin ate, a chef with mustache enters the kitchen with a pot

"merveilleux buffet pour nos clients » Chef said with a French accent, while tasting soup "délicieux »  
But suddenly the Chef turns around and looks at Alvin

"Sacrebleu!" Shout chef "Un rat a mangé le buffet"

"Maybe I do not know French but you said rat, and I am a chipmunk"

""Je ne me soucie pas, vous êtes un rongeur rongeurs ne sont pas autorisés dans ma cuisine" »

"I do not understand, but I think they are calling me there, heh heh, goodbye"

Alvin began to flee, while the French accent chef grabbed a machete and began to try slicing Alvin

"Je vais écureuil soupe, mmm. . . délicieux" shout the chef

"It will be for the other"  
Alvin hid in a garbage can, while the chef is going to look for another place, the chipmunk was relieved but a dishwasher up the trash and threw a pipe carrying waste.

When Alvin finished falling, began to see his around, he was in a kind of basement, with more giant garbage cans and cages

"Cages? On a boat?" Squirrel wondered "Maybe Brittany is here"

The squirrel started looking at his beloved "Pink chipette, began to shout" Brittany! "but to no avail

"Brittany" lamented Squirrel "would give anything to be with you again in New York"

"Did you say anything?" a strange voice whisper

The chipmunk alert "Who's there?"

"I am your ticket to New York" answered the mysterious voice

"At what price?"

"I just need your help"

"Who are you?" Where are you? "

"I am beside the cage to your left"

Chipmunk trail and saw a person in a cage  
"I just need you to release me from here"

" Why should I ? "

"Because I'm your only hope to go home"

The word "home" sounded in Alvin's mind, and he just looked at Brittany's face in his mind

"Why are you locked up?"

"Well I've, I'm here because ... try to go home, and me between a stowaway, but I discovered

\- "It's similar to my story," Alvin said in his mind

"My name is Mark"

"I am Alvin"

"And I count on you?"

"mmm ... Ok, I can count on you?"

"Exact!"

Chipmunk and human approach their fists and gently collide "

"It's time to go to sleep, chipmunk" Mark said "We need energies for tomorrow"

"I know," said the chipmunk while heading to a trash can to sleep

Alvin lay down on a blanket in the trash

"I can not believe that sleep in the trash," Alvin said in his mind, "Britt would hate

* * *

 **2 Hours before  
**  
Brittany was lying on the green meadow in a forest, around, many animals were looking at her

\- "Ehhh Hello?" Chipette broke the silence

Animals greeted the Chipette only with their paws

"Well, thanks for bringing me here, but I must go"

"Do not I go Brittany" a mysterious voice whisper

"That voice"

"Hello again beautiful" goes a rabbit among animals, with a big jump

\- "Kain" exclaimed the Chipette

"You remembered my" Kain smiles

"As do not forget, the rabbit who kidnapped Alvin, who deceived me and I leave us, do not know why you sought me"

"Well, get you is not something I decided"

Mia appears among the animals "I asked him to accompany me"

\- "Mia, hello friend"

\- "Nice to see you again Brittany" Mia said with joy

"Let me guess," Brittany exclaimed "You owe favors to Mia"

"That's right! " Mia replied

"Now I just want to focus on finding Alvin and go home"

"We help is the least I can do, after ..."

"Mia" Brittany interrupted and shook her head

"Right, find your boyfriend and ..." Mia said

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"So? Do not you care if I take it off?"

Brittany made a very sinister Mia, so sinister look that scared Kain

"Just I am kidding, but Where is Alvin?"

"I do not know, but I'm sure he'll be fine, he's Alvin"

" **I do not think so!** " Said a deep voice in the bushes

Suddenly, a hedgehog out of the bush "Alvin's not here? That bad, I'm gonna have fun with you

Brittany and Mia get scared a lot while Kain, is relaxing

\- "You," Mia thanks to you I lost my brother "

"It was my fault, well, sorry," said Mia

"Blood for blood, will destroy everything that Alvin wants

"Me and Alvin, gave him beating his brother, if I did it once can do it twice," said the serious Chipette

Now I have a new trick, I call spikes poisoned "The hedgehog shows a thorn from his back and shoots a bird of the sky, the bird falls to the ground and dies instantly

Brittany, Kain and Mia were paralyzed from fear

Brittany says in her mind, "Alvin, help me, please"


	12. Act 3 Chapter 2: Mess in high seas

**I'm sorry for the short chapters, but now I am unwilling to translate, since it'm very busy (and ill), if I do not finish it in February, I'll do it in March with a better situation.**

 **Act 3** **: Adventure's end**

 **Chapter** **2:** **Mess in High seas**

"The plan is this," Mark said, "I need you to get the keys to my cage, the keys are in the captain's cabin, then we run like lightning the helicopter, in the side rear of the cruiser"

Alvin gulped

"Go through the kitchen ventilation"

Alvin retired without another word

Chipmunk started running in the direction of the kitchen

When he arrived, he began to walk slowly, but the chef had already noticed

"Again you?" exclaimed the chef

"Now you speak English?"

"It is supposed the chipmunks do not speak"

"Enough chatter, munk against taster"

"Sounds good to me, rodent"

Alvin began to run away and hide in the kitchen to grab a knife and fight with the chef

* * *

 **Elsewhere in the world**

"I can not believe you're gone on tour," shouted Dave

"Maybe they replaced us," said Theodore

"It may be that ... are living together, are a family and Brittany got married with Alvin" exclaimed Jeanette

"Ok? That perverse imagination, Jeanette" said Simon

"It's a theory," replied Jeanette

"For Alvin even 16 years old, is very young," Simon said

"Just Brittany" Eleonor said "Recently she turned 16"

"Every Brittany's Birthdays, Dave always spent a lot of money," Simon said

"It is my duty as Manager" Dave said

* * *

Meanwhile the chipmunk

Alvin and the chef were tired, Alvin to flee and chef tired of chasing him, he lied down on the ground  
"Let's say it was a draw," said Alvin

The Chipmunk was waiting for a response but heard nothing "Hello?

Alvin climbed into the stomach of the chef and realized that he was asleep

"Well"

The Chipmunk enter ventilation and came to the captain's cabin, luckily no one was there, Alvin began to find the keys to the cage and found a bloody knife near the keys

"What happened here? You better hurry up, I swear, if I get out of this, and then see Britt, I'm going to embrace her as hard as I can

Alvin grabbed the keys and ran as fast to free his friend

"Thanks Squirrel" Mark said, "Now keep my promise"

Alvin climbed the shoulder of Mark

"Hold on tight squirrel"

Mark ran off in the direction of the cabin capita, he's made great, she came fast "We will go first for my things"

Suddenly appeared security

"Do not do anything crazy, Mark" whispered Alvin

"Do not worry, I have everything under control," Mark said as he pulled a smoke bomb

Mark dropped the bomb and continued his way to a helicopter, when he was near ran into the chef, Mark pushed him, pulled out a gun and shot

"Mark What the hell are you doing?" Alvin scream when he saw the chef fall

The man did not respond and continued on his way, boarded the helicopter and left

"I can not believe it," Alvin said, "I hope the chef is fine, ahh, I'm already talking like Brittany"

* * *

 **1 hour later**

\- "Chipmunk we are already in New York, did my deal, now I leave, I have to do my duty"

\- "What do you mean ?, Just do not go to kill more people

"That is my duty"

Needless to say the man was in the helicopter

spent 30 minutes, Alvin walked the streets alone, until he saw a television report last minute

"The Assault with more than 100 hostages still for more than 15 hours, and apparently a member joins them to get on a helicopter, sources say it is Mark Mathrews, the most dangerous terrorist and drug dealer"

Alvin was paralyzed

"Mark? Terrorist?" Alvin whisper "What have I done? sprucing cops this, now come home and Everything gonna be alright "

* * *

 **Meanwhile on the road**

A beautiful teen red / yellow hair was driving a motorcycle at high speed in front of the teenager, had three animals, a rabbit, a skunk and a pink munk


	13. Act 3 Chapter 3: In the end!

**Now that it took me a long time, sorry**

 **Act 2** **: Adventure's end**

 **Chapter** **3:** **In the end!**

Alvin was lamenting "What I've done! I brought a terrorist into the city Dave punish me all my life! Well, only if he knows"

The Chipmunk turned and ran toward the building where he spent all

"I hope he Brittany healthy and safe at home"

The climate is darkened

* * *

Meanwhile Chipette

-"We have to look for Alvin" Brittany exclaimed  
-"But that hedgehog catch us at any moment," Mia said  
-"How lucky I was there to rescue you from that varmint" said Sunset  
-"Well if the Chipmunk is no longer, you still have me" Kain smiled and winked  
-"Do not think I forget what you did," replied Brittany

1 hour later

-"There, we got to New York," said Sunset  
They could see Alvin in the distance  
-"Look there, is Alvin" Mia said

-"Sunset accelerates!" exclaimed Brittany  
Sunset sped up and could reach Alvin, he hear the roar of the motorbike  
The first thing Alvin did is look at his pink Chipette, and smiled

Brittany jumped down and went to hug her chipmunk, they embraced as hard as they could  
-"I thought never to see you, Brittany" whispered Alvin  
-"Never think that," replied the Chipette into his arms  
-"This is very moving," joked Mia  
-"If you love something, let it go," lament Kain  
-"Do not feel bad Kain" Consolo Mia "You will find a bunny for you"  
-"It will not be easy"

After a few minutes, the chipmunk separated from the Chipette  
-"I have to go Brittany" said Alvin  
-"Let's go home, with Dave, it was over"  
-"I did a stupid thing and I have to fix"  
-"Whatever you ayuderemos"  
-"This is something I need to fix, just"  
-"But"  
-"I am sorry"

Alvin said no more and went

-"Will not succeed" said Sunset  
-"How do you know it?" asked Mia  
-"I have a talent, hehe"

Out of nowhere, appeared tired hedgehog  
"Come to Daddy"! "Joked the Hedgehog  
"Oh no," Mia was concerned "Alvin not reach in time"  
They could see in the distance, the building was on fire

Time stopped and thought for Brittany  
"What should I do? Alvin will die if we do not help, but we must stop the hedgehog... (Sigh)... The other always solved my problems, Dave told me to do in my presentations, Jeanette and Simon helped me with my homework, Eleanor and Theodore comforted me in moments of sadness, and Alvin, that munk, with which I have always fought, spend the happiest moments of my life, saved me on more than one occasion, I never met problems on my own but not this time "

Time return to normal, Brittany looked very secure and serious

"Go ahead and help Alvin, this is personal.. .and Do not question me"  
"Are you sure?" Sunset wonder  
"I said I do not question me!" mumble Brittany  
The teenager climbed on her motorbike, the skunk and rabbit, came up to her shoulders, Sunset went without looking back

"Well this is between you and me, hedgehog"  
"The Pink chipette, will be a pleasure gut you, your pain will be slow and agonizing  
"I take karate classes, or rather saw in a video as they did"  
Brittany stood in a fighting stance and ready for combat in the cold and dark streets

* * *

Alvin was on the first floor of the building hidden in the shadows, her friends were coming but the teenager could not, the police would not let her

"I may not go now, but I have an idea, go their way," he whispered as he walked away Sunset

"Alvin!" Mia shout  
"Friends, what are you doing here? Well, I am watching Rabbit" exclaimed Alvin  
"Oh friend, forget what happened," replied the rabbit  
"Alvin, we will help"

"This I must do it alone!"  
\- "Well, no you will ignore" Mia crossed her arms  
the chipmunk smiled "good"  
The hedgehog was trying to hit him but Brittany began to esquibar their attacks with a ball, the hedgehog was relamente furious, Brittany was concerned, could only dodge their attacks, more can not hurt him one bit, until she got to kick in head, looked strong hit, because the hedgehog fell to the ground without getting up

"Is that all? That relief  
The hedgehog got up, and began to throw their quills few poisoned, the chipette  
He reacted quickly and jumped, but a drop of venom fell on her mouth  
"You're mine"  
the Chipette fell to the ground, closed her eyes, seemed her end

The three rodents were on the top floor, they could see Mark watching all the chaos from the window, with a remote control in hand "  
"He is alone" whisper Alvin  
In the middle of the room there was a bomb countdown, it was about 7:00 minutes

"We must act quickly," Kain said  
"If we fail in six minutes escape"  
"We will be useless but not cowards"  
"Toby and Leon, can take care of without my" Mia said  
"It will be in vain," Mark discovered them

* * *

The hedgehog grabbed the chipette, of her neck  
"I win" hedgehog laughed diabolically

Brittany opened her eyes and spit venom at the open mouth of the hedgehog, and kicked on the throat made him swallow the poison

"You do not know that squirrels store all Tiep of things in their mouths"

This hedgehog began to cough, and become more pale, crawling on the floor said

"Defeated by a female, there I go, Brother!" whisper his last word

Brittany closed the eyes of the hedgehog with her hand

* * *

"You can not do anything chipmunk!"

All gulped, but from the window a teenage girl came in with her motorcycle, jump down from a beating the offender in the crotch, control fell into the hands of Alvin

"I need a Simon for this"  
"We have five minutes!" Kain shout  
"Sunset carrying the bomb to the residence Seville!" Alvin shout  
"But it is your home"  
"You just do it!"

They climbed on the bike Sunset, Kain was desperate because if the bomb explodes all die, teen sped up and jumped from the window, jumping from roof to roof, to reach the residence Seville, Brittany saw them and started to follow them  
When they arrived planted the bomb in the middle of the room, and opened the panel cables in which there were two cables, one red and one blue  
What should I cut?  
"Red no! That's your color"  
"Red" shout Mia  
"Everybody out!" Alvin warned as he cut the red wire, all came out of the house, Brittany had already arrived  
The red wire finish cut, causing a small explosion; They all went desperate to get Alvin was stuck on the wall with his tongue hanging out, and he just pulled his thumb up  
All eased and laughed

"Well Alvin" Mia whispered "I will return to the forest, with Toby and Leon"  
"And I'm going with her," replied Kain  
"It's always nice, a new member in the family" smiled Mia

"We miss them a lot," said Brittany  
"But I ati rabbit" joked Alvin  
"I must return to my home," added Sunset "Maybe see you again"  
"We'll miss you a lot, Sunset" Brittany continued  
"Especially me, beautiful" Alvin said to annoy chipette

Dave's car, rabbits, skunks and teen escaped from the shadows and listened alone parted with hand

"Well, we can only wait" claim Dave  
"Hi Dad," said Alvin  
Dave and all other munk, smiled, but the smile faded to Dave, to see half of the house, destroyed  
"Alvinnnnnnn!"  
"Home Sweet Home"

* * *

It was a normal day at the residence Seville, the Chipmunks and Chipettes were preparing to watch television together, control was on the table before them, the control was on the table, Alvin and Brittany stopped to seize control, putting their hands on it, their eyes met, but instead of putting a look of affection, put a look of mutual hatred

"I hold first" exclaimed Alvin  
"Well, I do not believe you," replied Brittany  
and began to try to take away the control, jerking  
"There's no place like home," Simon said when he saw the funny fight  
"I want to see the new line of fashions from Marina!" Brittany panting  
"And I want to watch the game of football!  
Brittany let go and control making it fired, shattering the glass of Dave  
"It was Bruttany" the chipmunk defended himself, pointing to the Chipette  
"Lie!" shout the pink chipette

"Alvinnnnn! Brittanyyyyy!"  
"I'm leaving!" Alvin said upset  
"Me too!" continued the Chipette  
The chipmunk climbed the stairs and Brittany went to the kitchen, before walking away, both sides turned to look, smiled and winked their eyes.

 **End!**


End file.
